All Alone
by Bubbes
Summary: Hermonie has spent the summer alone. She goes back to Hogwarts a changed girl but no one semms to notice. The Head boy is late to the year will he notice her or is she destined to spend the rest of her life alone
1. Chapter 1

All Alone

A/N Hello people please be nice this is my first fan fic.So please be nice. Love you loads Bubbles

I sat on the windowsill with the window open looking outside. The full moon was shimmering in the midnight sky. I could vaguely see two people holding hands and walking towards the lake. Harry and Ginny "Huh" I sighed. They had been going out since the beginning of the summer. Ron still didn't know he would probably burst a gut if he found out. The breeze blew through the window making my hair sweep around my face. I closed the window turned off the light and got into my bed.

I Next Morning I

Beep Beep! I turned my alarm clock off took a towel and went to take a shower.

"Hey Ginny how was your midnight stroll" I said to the pretty redhead.

"What how do ya…"

"I saw you guys outta of my window"

"Your not gonna…"

"Tell course not just make sure your not caught"

They had reached the great hall. It was my 7th year and of I course had been made Head girl. Ginny went to the Gryfindor table while I went and sat down on the Head table. The Head boy had not arrived yet he was due two weeks into term. When I got on the train she was expecting Harry or Ron to say they were Head boy but that hadn't happened.

The Head boy/girl dorm was beautiful. It was decorated with beautiful paintings. There was the common room, which had a fire place it, had several couches but there was an n old armchair by the fire that I liked best. There was a kitchen with a stove, microwave and a fridge freezer. On the first weekend I went to Hogsmeade and bought lots of food to fill the cupboards and fridge freezer. There was my bedroom that was decorated with the Gryfindor colours.I had a Queen size bed, a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a wooden dressing table. The boy's room was locked so I didn't not what house he was from.

I quickly finished my breakfast and made my way to the Gryfindor table to see Harry and Ron.

"Hey you two alright"

"Hey 'mione" they said in unison.

Harry and Ron had changed a lot over the summer they had sprouted muscles they were taller and they both had girlfriends.

"I need to go back to my dorm I'll see you guys in Charms"

I smiled and walked back to the dorm. I whispered the password and went inside. I ran a brush through my hair and looked at myself in a full-length mirror. I had grown several inches my hair was no longer bushy but slightly wavy. I'd lost weight even gained a model like figure. Stranger huge breasts had appeared out of nowhere. I had changed into a woman over the summer. I stopped staring at myself in the mirror, slicked some lip-gloss on my lips grabbed my bag walked out the dorm and went to Charms.

i That Night i

The wizard that invented the Polyjuice potion was..

"Granger…."

I snapped my head back and saw Draco Malfoy standing in the common room doorway

"What are you doing here?" he said

"I'm Head girl what are you doing here"

I had been sitting on her favourite armchair by the fire studying for a potions test.

"I'm the Head boy, should have thought it was you instead of Parkinson and who else do you think it would be Potty or Weasley"

"I thought it would be you, I was just hoping, let me rephrase that praying that I wouldn't have to put up with you for another damn year."

I could see Malfoy looking me up and down. I was wearing a short red lace nightie that showed off the top of my thighs. I could feel his cold eyes staring at me. He was looking up and down he paused for a moment or two at my legs and chest. He had a smirk on his face and he said

"My my haven't we changed over the summer."

Hermonie rolled her eyes and looked at him

"And I see your still as ferret like as last year"

That wasn't true he no longer pulled back his blonde hair instead he let it down. He was tall, board and had big muscles he was also **_very _**good-looking. Infact he was known as the sex god of Slytherin. All the girls even in Gryfindor fantasized about having "fun" with him. I thought they were all stupid. Looking at him know maybe I was wrong.Lost in my thoughts came back to reality as I heard footsteps. He was moving towards me slowly yet swiftly.

"You know you want me," he hissed in gently in my ear. He carried on walking past me and up the stairs to the balcony. I turned round and replied "In your dreams Malfoy. Infact not even there"

He sneered and carried on walking up the stairs opened his door and then turned around and said "By the way nice legs" he then walked into his room and shut the door. I could feel myself blushing. I grabbed my nightgown from the armchair and sat back down to revise.


	2. Chapter 2

All Alone

Draco woke up. He had been having a nightmare that his father was beating him. Draco rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock it was 7 o'clock. He heard the sound of running water nearby and realised it was the shower he heard faint singing in the shower.

He got out of bed and walked towards the door that led t the bathroom that he shared with Granger. She was singing in a song from a band that he vividly knew called Charmed. "Oi Mudblood" he shouted. The singing stopped and he was yelled back with an answer.

"What?"

"Get out he shower before you use all the hot water up."

"Alright."

The sound of water running stopped and Draco was soon shouted at by Hermonie saying, "You can come in" He opened the door to see Hermonie standing by the mirror only wearing a short pink fluffy towel. When she wasn't loking he looked her up snd down like he had the previous night. He walked towards her and spun her around so she was facing him. "How long are you going to be? I need to take a shower"

"I'm done" She pushed him aside gently picked her clothes up from the floor and slammed her bedroom door shut. He walked across the room to turn the shower on when he was surprised with the music blasting from her room.


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n sorry about the short chappie before I promise to keep updating regularly"

Hermonie stormed into the great hall. She was furious. She was still pissed at the fact she has to live with Draco Malfoy for the rest of the year. Hermonie slammed her books on the table and poured some orange juice into her cup. She took a sip. Hermonie put down her cup and started talking.

" I can't believe it last night…"

Hermonie talked for the next 5 minutes about what had happened the previous night. "Can you guys believe it?" she gasped She looked over the table at two of her three best friends.

"Hello" Hermonie said waving her arm in front of their face. Harry and Ginny looked up. They had managed to stop playing tonsil hockey for a moment to see Hermonie's hand.

"Did you guys hear a word I just said"?

"Huh" Harry replied

"Oh my god I can't believe this"

"Hermonie what is the matter" Harry replied

"What's the matter the matter is I mean the problem is that you guys are so self absorbed in yourselves. You never hear or see what I'm trying to tell you or show you. You just ignore me

"We don't ignore you" Harry said defensively

"Yeah then what was I telling you guys when I first came into breakfast"

"Err" Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a clue hoping the other one had heard something of what Hermonie had said.

"Hey you guys what is all the fuss about" Ron had appeared out of no where he had lipstick marks all over his face his shirt was done up wrong and his was more messy than it was usually.

"Fuss" Hermonie was now speaking rather loudly. "I'll tell you what the fuss is about. I'm sick and tired off you guys using me. You ignore me when you feel like it but if you need someone to do your homework well I'm your best friend. You guys are so so, so self absorbed"

"You already said that Hermonie"

"Arghhhh! Just shut up an listen to me"

"Hermonie you are obviously upset about this what can I do to make it better" Ron said trying to calm Hermonie down

Hermonie stopped and thought about it. She put her weight on the other foot and placed her hand on her hip. A small smirk appeared on her face.

"Me or her"

"What?" Ron had a confused look on his face as usual.

"Choose me or them me or your girlfriends"

"Hermonie I ……"

"It's quite easy Ron I've been your best friend for six years!"

"Harry help me on this" Ron gave a pleading look towards Harry

"I don't know mate your on your own" Harry said trying not to get involved in the argument even more.

"Fine!" Hermonie snapped, "By the way Harry he is not on his own I meant you to"

"Harry doesn't have a girlfriend Hermonie" Seeming more confused

"Well Ron you've been so obsessed with screwing every whore of the school you didn't realise that your other best friend has been screwing your sister"

I walked across the hall and sat down at the heads table opposite Malfoy.

"I was hoping you would be sitting with Potter and Weasel." He sneered

"Sorry to crush your dreams but I was only talking to them"

"Seemed more than that"

"Fine a heated conversation" Hermonie snapped.

I put some toast on a plate and started to read a book. I could hear shouting in the background

"WHAT WAS HERMONIE TALKING ABOUT" shouted Ron. Hermonie couldn't hear Harry's reply.

"YOU WHAT!" Ron shouted. Hermonie looked up from her book and saw Ron he was furious his face had gone as red as his hair. Before she knew it Ron had thumped Harry. Harry went flying and Ron started beating him to a pulp.

"Aren't you going" Hermonie looked over at Malfoy

"Where" he answered

"I think it is your duties to stop them," Hermonie said pointing towards Harry and Ron.

"Can't they sort it out themselves?"

"No know go" Hermonie said sharply

"Because I have reasons that you haven't proved your head boy duties so go"

"Alright" he stood up and went over to where Ron and Harry were fighting. More like Ron beating Harry to a pulp. Malfoy marched over and pulled Ron off Harry.

"What do you think you are doing" Ron shouted

"Shut up Weasel you've already got detention don't make it worse. Weaslette" At this Ginny stepped forward. "Take Potter to the hospital wing"

"No keep him away from her" shouted Ron

"Shut up Weasel" Malfoy waited until Harry and Ginny had left the hall before he let go of Ron. "If I find you went after him or her you will be in so much trouble Weasel"

"Shove off" Ron spat.

"I mean it" Draco snapped he had an evil look in his eye. He shoved Ron. Ron stormed out the great hall. Malfoy walked back to the head's table. He sat down and looked at Hermonie.

"You happy?" he asked

"Extremely" Hermonie picked up her book and carried on eating her toast.

"Potter looked pretty beat up," said Malfoy

"Good for Potty" Hermonie said in an icy tone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Sorry to all my fans I know it has been a long time since I have updated. I'm really sorry I have been ever so busy. I promise though to try and update once a week. I know my chapters aren't long but I'll update regularly. I have written the story out already so the chapters are the way they are but thank you and keep reviewing.

The bits in italic are Hermione's thoughts So on with the story…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you ever just have fun"?

I looked over my book at the pale haired boy sitting across from me.

"Excuse me" _Can he get any weirder now he's asking me random questions._

"Do you ever just have fun?" he repeated saying it slower and louder.

"I'm not deaf or stupid Malfoy" I replied getting more annoyed with the bouncing ferret._ Who does he think he is I'm not an old granny from a home!_

"Well do you?" _What does he want know?_

"Do I what Malfoy" I had a sharp to my voice. Usually people left me alone when I did this but I was staring to think he was going to leave me alone to. I was sure as hell wrong.

"Sooo" He persisted.

"Okay Malfoy I'll answer your question. What do you mean do I ever fun"?

"You know go out at night loosen up, get drunk, flirt with people have sex!"

"Yes Malfoy"

"So when was the last time you went out then?" _Arghhh this boy does not give up!_

"Ummmm err" _oh fuck when was the last time you went out Hermione think quick make something up. Hang on a sec why do you even care what he thinks._

"I thought so" he sneered _Think what I didn't know you had a brain and if you did it's usually stuffed up your arse._

"Thought what" I was getting very irritated now. _Who the hell do you think you are making judgements Draco Malfoy? You don't know the first flying fucker about me._

"I was thinking."

"You were thinking what?" I was really angry and I had a huge frown across my face. Malfoy looked at me and started laughing out loud.

"What is so funny" I asked.

"You Granger you need to loosen up." I looked at him after a couple of seconds a small smile spread itself across my face. I picked up my book and carried on reading.

"So I was thinking" he said again. _Will you just get to the point please this is getting boring._

"You were thinking what exactly Malfoy?"

"Well seeing as we are Heads and we are going to being see a lot of each other I think we should make a truce to get on."_ Has the world gone mad it sounded like Malfoy was being civil?_

"Wait excuse me is this the Draco Malfoy I know you know the one that goes round making fun of everyone unless he thinks he can shag them."

"Hey," he answered defensively "I can have any girl or woman I want"

"Sure you can" I was about to pick my book up when felt a hand on top of mine. I looked and saw Draco's face only a couple of centimetres away from mine.

"Look Hermione." he whispered.

"You just called me…"

His finger was on my lip and all thoughts and escaped my head. I was frozen I was holding my breath without even realising.

"Shhh Even if we don't get along we have got to get through this year without killing each other ok?" I nodded my head like an obedient dog. He took his finger from my lip and looked me in the eye and for the first time I noticed his big blue clear eyes.

"Can we start over?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Hi I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Nice to meet you Draco I'm Hermione Granger."

He held out his hand I hesitated for a moment but I took it. I took my hand back and picked my book up. I was so confused I had just lost my closest friends but I had made one with my worst enemy wait isn't that ex now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey guys I'm really sorry it's been ages since I last updated. I've done the one thing I really hate author notes. They're soo irrating. Please forgive me. I've been so busy and I lost the plan to my story! I've got a brain like a goldfish! Arghhh I'm talking to much. I just wanted to say how much it means to me your reviews. I'm not one of these authors that has to have a certain amount before updating! Plus I was really touched that my story on was on three ppl's favs. Wow! I gotta go. I'll carry on writng as long as you guys keep reading. Luv yaxx


End file.
